Nation High
by dtavatar671
Summary: Nation High used to be an all girls school. This year it will become co-ed. 90% of the population are girls. While the 10% is boys, which they are only freshman.
1. Already Friends

**This Fan Fiction Story is set in the modern times of High School. I've upload this story sometime before, but I had some grammar errors. So I revised it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is own by Mike DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**

**Things to know**

**Freshman: Aang, Sokka, Zuko ,etc**

**Sophomores: Katara, Suki, Yue, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, etc.**

A Toyota Prius droved up to the front entrance of the school called Nation High. As the car was parked Aang was spacing out and staring at the window, watching students socializing and getting ready for their first day.

"Aang...Aang?" said Gyasto while taping his grandson's shoulder.

"Hmm, Oh sorry about that Gyasto, my mind's some where else."

Gyasto smiled "High School Jitters, right?"

"Yep, plus it used to be an all girls school."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you're not the only boy in this school." Gyasto pointed to a boy that has a ponytail.

"True," Aang exhales "freshman year, it all starts when you're a freshman." He opens the door and getting his backpack.

"I've put something in your bag, it's in the front pocket." Aang looked curious when he started unzipping the front pocket which revealed a new beanie that had orange and yellow with a cyan (sky blue) arrow pointing down.

"Cool," Aang put in on "Thanks Gyasto, I'll call you when I'm ready to go." He started to walk forward into the school building as Gyasto droved away.

* * *

><p>Aang found his locker from the slip that the Administrative Office gave him. As he was adjusting his notebooks someone was running toward him.<p>

"Incoming!" A boy shouted Aang looked up and saw a little Boomerang coming at him.

"Whoa." Aang dodged and the boomerang went backed to the boy that gave Aang the heads up.

"My bad dude," He caught the boomerang and clipped it back to his necklace. "Like it?" Pointing the necklace.

"Yeah very nice," pointed his beanie "Like the beanie?"

"Cool, especially the arrow," puts his hand out "Name's Sokka."

"Likewise, Aang." Puts his hand out to shake.

"Freshman?"

"Yep, you too?"

"Mm-hmm."

A school bell rings and a lot of students are going into the Auditorium.

" I guess it's time for the school assembly." said Sokka.

"Let's go then." Aang started walking.

* * *

><p>In the Auditorium, all of the girls are staring and talking to each other about how big their student population from the boys. When Sokka and Aang walked in and they were astonished.<p>

"I know this used to be an all Girls school, but 90% of the student population are girls." said Sokka

"That's not the only thing Captain Obvious," Aang and Sokka sat down "It's looks like all the boys are freshman."

"You're right, all the boys are freshman," said a boy above one bleacher level from them. "Hey, I'm Zuko." Shook both of their hands.

"I'm Sokka."

"Aang," Looking around the Auditorium " So how many freshman boys?"

"Maybe the size of a regular classroom roster," Zuko replied while watching Sokka staring across the Auditorium " What's making you look so serious Sokka?" Sokka still stares until Aang snaps his front of his face.

"Sokka, your Boomerang's lost."

"Mm what," looking at his necklace "No it's not."

"You were spacing out." said Zuko.

"You guys should space out too," turning their heads to his direction " Because a lot of the girls across from us are hot."

"Not hot, but really hot." said Zuko.

"Nope, Flaming hot." said Aang.

"Check out the one with the fans." said Sokka

"Check the one who's silent but really pretty." said Zuko shaking Sokka's shoulder.

"Check these two out," said Aang shaking both their shoulders. "The one with the hair loopies and the one with the golden eyes". As Sokka and Zuko looked at both of the girls that Aang was talking about they both talked in unison. "Ugh, That's my sister, what?" Pointing at each other " That's your sister?"

"What's just happened?" Aang asked with bewilderment.

"The one with the golden eyes is my sister Azula." groaned Zuko.

"And the one with hair loopies is my sister Katara."groaned Sokka.

"Are they freshman also?"

"Sophomores," Sokka and Zuko answered in unison "Anyway why would you think they're hot Aang?"

"Because they're hot." he replied

"You just need to watch out," said both of the brothers "We really need to stop this."

"Alright, Zuko you go first." said Aang.

" My sister can be a little demanding."

"And my sister can be a little…..well she ha a way to manipulate guys feelings." said Sokka.

"How come not you?" Aang asked.

"Do your really want me to answer that?" looking at Aang hard.

"Oh, right." Realizing the question.

"Anyway, Aang just be careful," Zuko and Sokka spoke together once again "Not Again." Smacking their foreheads.

The Principal started the assembly and ended with the final remark. "I hope you young boys will have a good year at Nation High and the years to come." As that happened the student body applauded.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later after the start of the school year, the three boys became good friends. It was just another day in the cafeteria.<p>

"Don't you ever get tired of eating salad Aang?" Sokka asked with his mouth full of meatloaf.

"Nope, Do you ever get tired of eating meat?"

"Point taken."

"You should try some Sokka," said Zuko sipping his water "Which one of you guys did the Algebra homework?"

"I did." Aang replied.

"Can I see yours, I want to see if I did #19 right?"

"Sure." Aang gave Zuko his homework, but as Zuko reached for his bag to get a pencil, he saw his sister Azula and two other girls coming toward him.

_Aw shit _Zuko thought.

"Zu-Zu, how's my little brother?" Azula smiled and messed up his hair, while her friends were snickering.

"Zu-Zu?" snickered Sokka, Aang joined in after.

"I'm fine Azula," said Zuko with sarcasm "What do you want?"

"Aww, don't be like that I just want to introduce my friends to you and your friends,"

_Get out of here._

"This is Mai and Ty Lee."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Mai without emotion.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Ty Lee then whispers to Azula "Wow your brother and his friends are cute."

Zuko exhaled "Pleasure's mine, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee this is Aang and Sokka.

"Nice to meet you girls." smiled Aang.

"Hey." winked Sokka.

"That's a cool name." said Azula staring at Sokka while playing with her hair.

"Thanks."

_I think I'm going be sick _thought Zuko.

"Would you do me a favor Sokka?" asked Azula

"Sure, what's up?"

"That yogurt parfait, you have the last one, may I have it?" still playing with her hair.

"Oh sorry, I like this favor," he looked at the clock "I got to get to the library," eating his parfait. "See you guys after school." Sokka threw his trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Azula turned to Aang and Zuko.

"Well got to prepare for next out class girls, bye Aang," she said in a flirtatious way "Bye Zu-Zu."

_GTFO!_

"Heh Zu-Zu," said Aang as he looked at Zuko's serious face "What's wrong?"

"For a second, I thought I saw fire in Azlua's eyes when Sokka said no. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

"Maybe." Taking another bite if his salad.

The school bell rang and it's after school. Aang and Zuko were walking through the hallway while Zuko just thought of something.

"Aang, have you seen Sokka?"

"Not since lunch," walking to their lockers. "Damn, why our lockers are far way from the front entrance halls?

"Beats me," they both heard a loud banging sound.

"What's that noise?"

"It's coming from behind us," Aang looked at the locker that was being banged up "Locker number 724."

"724? That's Sokka locker." The noise became louder and said in a muffled voice "Aang, Zuko!"

"Sokka!" they both said.

To be continued...

**That's the first chapter. I know it's short, but the next ones will be a bit longer.**


	2. The High School Life Begins

Astonishment filled around Aang and Zuko when their friend Sokka got crammed into his locker.

"Sokka," said Zuko taking a peek through the locker vent. "Don't worry I'll be back for help. Aang stay with him."

"Roger." He salutes

"I don't think theirs any need for that now," Aang and Zuko looked and saw four freshman boys walking to them. "What's up, I'm Jet," said the boy " The one in the end we call him Pipsqueak, in the opposite end The Duke. And the one next to me, his name is Longshot."

"I'm Zuko, and this is Aang." said with sarcasm.

"Hey."

"And this is Sokka," pointing to the locker then panicked "Who's got crammed in his damn locker!"

"Relax, dude." said The Duke.

"Yeah, Longshot got crammed into his locker last week." said Pipsqueak.

"He can get your friend out of there in under 2 minutes," said Jet. "Show your stuff Longshot."

Longshot nodded his head and got out a stethoscope from his bag. After that, he laid the diaphragm on the locker while he is slowly turning the combination padlock. A few clicks later and the padlock was opened then gave thumbs up to everyone. Longshot opened the locker and out come Sokka who just fell to the floor with duct tape to his mouth.

"Hold still Sokka," said Aang ripping the tape of his mouth.

"Ggggyyaaahhh that hurt!" rubbing his mouth.

"My bad."

"Who did this to do Sokka?" asked Zuko

"It was your crazy hot sister," rage building up in him. "She did this me all because I didn't give her my parfait to her. Forget crazy hot, she's a crazy ass bitch!"

"I was afraid this might happen," he groaned. "At least your safe, let's home."

"Screw that, I'm reporting this to the principal NOW!"

"What? That's not a good idea. This is Azula we're talking about."

"Whoa back it up," said Jet " Azula's your sister?"

"Yeah" smacked his forehead.

"We were about to go to the principle's office today until we heard the noise let's all report this."

"It can't be done."

"Oh yes it will." said Sokka

"I agree," said Aang "Why not give it a shot?

Zuko thought about this for a moment then realized the situation. "Fine let's go."

* * *

><p>The boys went to the principle's office to report what happen to both Sokka and Longshot. At first the principle was shocked, but not for long.<p>

"Who did this to you?" asked the principle in a motherly tone.

"It was Azula," said Sokka and Zuko. "Really?" Looking at each other then smacked their foreheads.

"Hang on a minute, you boys are saying that Azula was the one who made this prank?"

"We wouldn't call it a prank Principle…," said Jet pausing to figure out her last name.

"My last name is Kyoshi. And what do you mean not a prank?"

"She's dark." answered Jet.

"Evil." said The Duke.

"Cunning." said Pipsqueak then Longshot agreed by nodding his head.

"Most of all she's a crazy ass bitch." Zuko and Sokka said in unison.

"But she's pretty," said Aang, then the boys glared at him. "What? How about a pretty crazy ass bitch?"

"NO!" said the boys.

"All right I've heard enough," said Principle Kyoshi from motherly to a sternly tone. " Detention for all of you tomorrow, after school."

"What? You don't believe us?" asked Sokka.

"Not anymore I don't, Azula is one of the best students in the sophomore class. Theirs no way she could've done to you guys."

" Only 90% of the school population are girls. The other 10% are freshman boys. We didn't do this to Sokka and Longshot." said Zuko.

"Damn straight." said Jet.

"That's right." said Pipsqueak.

"Preach it Zuko." said The Duke.

"Ditto." said Aang.

"You believe us now?" said Sokka.

"NO! Detention tomorrow, after school and that's final." said Kyoshi coldly.

* * *

><p>It was another after school for the seven boys until detention was struck. By Principal Kyoshi, she instructed the boys to go to the second floor then go and wait in Room 210 to have their detention severed there. Most of them were bummed out, Sokka on the other hand took it very seriously.<p>

"This sucks! I don't want do this, it's was that crazy ass bitch's fault." whined Sokka.

"I know what you mean but we got to hold on." said Zuko.

"Zuko's right Sokka, man up!" said Jet.

"You would whine too if you were crammed in your locker." pointed out Sokka.

"Point taken," he looked at his watch " It's almost 3:20 and Kyoshi told us that our proctors would be in this room by 3:00."

"Yeah what's keeping them?" said The Duke.

"Maybe they forgot." said Pipsqueak.

"Or maybe they're watching us right now." said Aang.

"What make think that?" asked Sokka.

"Well since us seven are part of the ten percent of the population, I really have a feeling that not just us but all the boys in Nation High is being watched."

"A very good observation Aang," said a voice that sounds sweet but at the same time deadly.

The boys looked around and saw that Azula her friends Mai and Ty Lee came into the room. When that happened, Aang saw a handheld speaker in Azula's hand and realized that the girls were listening their conversation.

"Plus at least you added the word pretty to the crazy ass bitch part, while the others had no remorse." said Azula staring at Aang with her cold golden eyes. Aang gulped and thought about what Azula just did.

_Ahh man the guys are right._

"It's you who have no remorse." said Sokka.

"Shut up!," Azula snapped " And listen up, the six of us are your proctors for your detention."

"Six, but theirs three of you." said Jet.

"Well you're in for a surprise." As she said that three more girls came into the room and Sokka was gasped. "Katara? Why?"

"Oh quit being a wuss little brother, I'm not going to be pared up with you," she said coldly. "May I take over Azula?"

"Be my guest."

"All right little boys, in this detention all of you will help us make props for the upcoming class election next week."

"That shouldn't be hard." said Zuko

"You're right with all the detentions until the election the props will be done by then."

"SAY WHAT!"

"You seven will have detention everyday until the day of election," Katara liked the reaction from all the boys' faces. "And it goes like this, you boys will be in groups with us." She grabs a piece of chalk and starting writing names on the blackboard. "My little brother will be pared up with Suki and Yue for you guys are Team Glamorous."

"Gay." coughed Jet.

"Next Jet, Duke, Longshot, Zuko and Pipsqueak will pair with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee for you guys are Team Inferno,"

"Super Gay." coughed Jet once again then Katara glared at him. "Say or cough gay one more time and I'll make sure that I'll cram you into a locker with bunch of used kotex pads." Jet went silent while the rest of the boys widened their eyes.

"Lastly," She walks up to Aang meeting him closely face to face. "You will be pared up with me." Once that was said Aang gulped again.

_Damn she's pretty, but very deadly._

__**The Third Chapter we be up soon. You can review if you want.**


	3. Plans and Discussion

Aang felt a hard beating of his heart while staring at the grinning Katara with her elegant hair loopies, and exquisite face. At the same time, he felt fear running through his veins when staring at her blue eyes filled with darkness.

"Pair up with you, why only me?" said Aang speaking softly to her.

"All in good time, all in good time," she whispers then turns to the rest of the boys. "The props you boys will make are banners, flyers, and buttons designs. Team Inferno will makes cares of the buttons, Team Glamorous will make flyers and Aang will make banners with me."

"Excuse me." said the Duke raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"So all of us are going to make the props in this room?"

"Nope, Aang and I will make the banners here while the other teams makes the buttons and the flyers in the gymnasium."

_WTF? _Thought Aang.

_What is she going to do him? _Wondered Sokka.

_I wonder if Katara is crazier than my sister? Though Aang was right she is hot. _Wondered Zuko.

"Alright enough info," said Suki "Boys, to the gym now!"

As they were leaving, the rest of the boys gave Aang a worried look. Longshot gave a salute then Aang nod his head. From that point on Katara locked the door, then smiled at Aang again.

"Alone at last."

"Yep, alone." still speaking softly.

"Don't worry I don't bite…. Much," liking his reaction. "To tell you the truth, the way you eyes widened is cute."

"Uh, thanks?" Aang said as he gulped.

"Come on, those banners won't make themselves."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, fifteen minutes later in the gymnasium…<strong>_

"You should put more glitter on this flyer." said Yue to Sokka.

"No, he should put more layers of construction paper to make it more three dimensional." Suki pointed out.

"Here's an idea," Sokka intervened "Both of you should help me, I can't do this all by myself."

"Quit whining," Yue said while pinching his cheek. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom having my period."

"Way too much info." Sokka said feeling a little squeamish while Yue walks away.

"Don't worry, it happens to a lot girls when we have our special business." said Suki.

"Well she doesn't have to tell me."

"Your sister is worse, when it's her time she always bitches about how her chest is smaller than mine and Yue's," Sokka looked at Suki's chest for a few seconds then turned away from letting her see his blushing face. "It's ok, I'm not mad or anything."

"But I looked at your chest, that's so wrong of Me." Still blushing.

"I said it's okay," putting her hand on his shoulder. "You seeing my chest for a little bit makes me think I'm pretty."

"Your boobs maybe pretty, but your face is even more beautiful," Realizing what he said, Sokka blushed even more so did Suki. "Uh I'll finish these flyers, three dimensional right?"

Suki responded in a few seconds. "Yeah, you already got one done so make nine more."

"Sure."

"Alright this sucks, why do we have to make the buttons alone while you girls sit there watching us and eating yogurt?" Jet asked to Azula.

"Because we are your proctors and we say so," she replied then Jet glared at her "I know your calling me a crazy ass bitch."

_Shit. _He thought.

"How many are we supposed to make?" Pipsqueak asked. Azula was about to answer but Ty Lee spoke instead.

"How many did you do?" she asked bubbly.

"About a hundred."

"Then you boys have two hundred more to go,"

Jet, Duke, and Pipsqueak groaned while Longshot frowned that they have two hundred more buttons to make. "Oh come it's better then having one person make three hundred per day." Azula elbowed Ty Lee then glared at her.

"Next time, don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," Being bubbly again and notices that Mai was staring at Zuko. "Something wrong Mai?"

"Nothing," still staring at Zuko. "I'm going to help your brother."

"Why would you want to help Zu-Zu?" Azula asked with bewilderment.

"Because I feel like it," she replied while narrowing her eyes. As Mai was walking to Zuko, she felt her heart beginning to accelerate a little bit still she kept her face as cool as a cucumber. "Hey."

"Hey," Not looking at her. "What is it?"

"Want me to help you finish the rest of these buttons?"

He looked at her hard. "Why?"

"Because I know that you doing this alone will not go good in your memory lane for your freshman year." she pointed out.

"You have a point alright," they started working on the buttons then a question kept popping in Zuko's head. "Why do you hang out with my sister anyway?"

"She's crazy but she can be a good friend. Ever since the you boys enrolled here, she just wants to have little control."

"Might as well call her Princess Azula."

"That's a good one," she chucked. "Do remember her 10th birthday party?"

"How can I forget? I remember that she used me for target practice when her, Ty Lee and her other friends threw cold water balloons at me. But I was happy that one girl threw the rest of the balloons at them especially to Azula's hair then, and that girl untied me. That's all I remember though."

"Take a look at this photo," Mai takes a little picture out of her wallet and gives it to Zuko. "See that girl with the pink bow?"

"Yeah that's the girl that saved me, what of it?"

"That's me."

Zuko looked Mai then the photo. "No way this is you? You look so cute when you were little." From that Mai blushes, pulls his shirt to her face then glares at his face like pointing daggers at him.

"One: Never call me cute. And Two: If you mention this to anyone, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you. Got that?" she threatens him.

"Scout's honor," She lets go of him. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not afraid of you." He smiles.

"Well I think that you're alright for Azula's little Zu-Zu." Smiles back.

"You can call me Zu-Zu if you want."

"Maybe, if we get to be close friends."

"So what are we now?"

"You are my new friend," takes out a piece of paper and pen then writes down her phone number. "Here you go, text me if you want to chat. But we should keep this to ourselves."

"You got it, we only got 20 more buttons to go."

"Let's finish it then."

"What are you two doing?" Azula said walking to them.

"Like I said, nothing," Mai answered being emotion less again. As she turns to Zuko, she winks at him then slaps his face. "Just giving him a lesson of how should he make the buttons."

Azula raised one of her eyebrows then grinned. "Carry on," She walks back to the rest of the boys. "Hurry up freshman!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I don't want them to know."

"No it's fine," he blushes and smiles. "It's fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Room 210…<strong>_

"Phew," Katara said while wiping her forehead. "How many do we have now?"

"I'd say ten." Aang replied.

"Great we're done for the day."

"Finally see you tomorrow," Aang dashes to the door until Katara grabs his beanie.

"Hey what gives?"

"Not so fast we didn't have our little discussion yet," She walks up to him. "You look even cuter."

"Yeah you think I'm cute and what's there to discuss?" starting to be defensive.

"A proposition Aang."

"What kind?"

"You know that all the class elections start next week and the candidates need supporters."

"Where are you going with this?"

She feels Aang's cheek with two fingers. "Be my supporter," Aang face begins to blush. "Aww you're blushing."

"Why me?" Moving away from her to get some space.

"Because I'm going to run for Vice President of the sophomore class so I need a male student to be an example for the other freshman boys to vote for me. Plus even it's has been a few weeks into the school year, I like you."

"I'm flattered but…wait a minute, you want me to support you, just for being an example?"

"Yes. Also, want to go out with me?"

_Oh my God! A girl is asking me out. Wait a second…_

"Are you asking me out just for school election popularity?"

"Today of course but ever since Sokka told me about you since the beginning of the year, my heart sparked like fireworks." Katara started to blush.

_This is my chance to get a girlfriend, but somehow it doesn't feel right._

"Katara," he started while stretching out his collar "Thank you, but I'm not interested."

"Well I tried, thanks for telling me the truth anyway." she smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh no," She looked at her phone the just received a text from Azula. "The other teams are done. Your free to go Aang, see you tomorrow." She gives back his beanie.

"Thanks, you too."

Later in the evening, Aang was finishing up some algebra homework. After that a Chinchilla came into Aang's bedroom and starts climbing onto his left shoulder.

"Hey Momo," petting his head "Are you hungry?" Momo nodded his head then rolled around his Aang shoulder. "Here you go, two raisins," As Momo ate nibbled the raisins fast he scurried away to another room then a ringtone came off from Aang's laptop, which he left the application Skype running on. From the left corner of the screen an invite to a group video call was showing. Once Aang clicked accept, out comes Zuko on the screen.

"Hey Aang." Zuko waved his hand to the camera.

"Hey Dude," Aang looked at Zuko's background and saw nothing but pitch black. "Are you at your room?"

"No I'm in my dad's car with my iPad."

"Cool, so what's up," A notification showed up. "Who's BoomerangMaster?"

"That's Sokka I'm letting him in." Sokka appears on the screen.

"What's happening bros?"

"Hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Yo," Zuko said while making the peace sign. Then 3 more notifications popped up.

" G6 is Jet, UltraDynamic is Pipsqueak and Penguinfan is The Duke." From that, the three appeared into the screen.

"Hey guys." said the Duke.

"Cool, a six way chat." said Pipsqueak.

"You could say that man," Jet said to Pipsqueak "But that just sounds wrong."

"My bad."

"Alright now that the hellos are done and over with, the reason why I called to this chat, is because that Aang was working with Katara, alone." Zuko pointed out.

"Aang what did my sister do to you?" Sokka asked.

"All we did was made 10 banners for the election."

"Nothing else?"

Aang took a deep breath then exhaled. "And she gave me an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Jet asked.

"To be her supporter in the election as she's running for Vice President."

"That's not so bad." Zuko said.

"And…"

"And what?" the rest of the boys said in unison pressuring Aang.

"She confessed that she likes me and asked me out." The boys were shocked when Aang said that. For Sokka, his jaw dropped.

"Are you sure," Aang nodded. "You said no right?" Sokka asked desperately.

"Yeah," scratching his head. "I thought of it, but I had a feeling that it's not right."

"Damn straight it's not right! It's obvious that she's doing this to use you."

"Nope, she actually does like me."

Sokka faints. "Mother_."

"What a drama queen." Pipsqueak said.

"You said it man." The Duke agreed.

Zuko thought for a few minutes as Aang was telling what happened. "Guys, I have an idea."

"Let's hear it." said Jet.

"I think it's time for one of the freshman boys to take a step up. I'm going to run for secretary on the election. Will you guys help me to make this happen?"

Silence came round then Aang said. "Yes."

"I'm in." Jet said.

"Ditto." The Duke said.

"Same here." Pipsqueak said.

"Sign me up." said Sokka raising his fist while he's still on the floor.

"Welcome aboard guys." Zuko said then smiled.

**I'll put Appa in the later chapters soon. Chapter Four will be out soon.**


	4. Putting the Plan into Motion

As Friday came, the boys did their detention work while making their own buttons, flyers, and banners. From the night of video chatting, they knew it was the time to step up and show that the freshman boys are equals.

"How are the buttons coming guys?" Zuko asked Jet, Duke, Longshot and Pipsqueak while they were on break.

"There complete." Duke replied with thumbs up. So did Longshot.

"It was worth it, by asking more buttons to make." said Jet.

"This Wednesday is going to fun." Pipsqueak said with hype.

"Cool, I'm going to check Sokka,"He walks over seeing Sokka staring at his boomerang necklace. "Talk to me."

"All flyers are finished; the girls are going to be in for a big surprise."

"Yeah buddy," Looking at Mai, waving her hand. "My break is over. When you get the chance, tell everyone that we are going video chat again tonight."

"Got it." Mai noticed Zuko had a devilish smile while he went back to his working station.

"I know what you guys are up to." she said giving a little tap to his forehead.

"Really?" he gulped

"Relax, I think it's cool that a boy is trying to compete in the election."

"But I'm only running for secretary."

"Still, it's pretty cool, but I'll tell you this. In order for you winning the election, you really have to show the freshman class that you are willing to stick with the position."

"I'm already thinking about a speech."

"It will take more than that, show the class something original."

"Like what?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Rm 210<strong>_

"I'm all done with the banners Katara." Aang said.

"Hmm, this looks more than enough," Katara turned to Aang and took his beanie again. "You made more for my campaign did you?"

"Not just for you, for everyone candidate. Just in case if one get torn up."

"Good thinking," Messing his hair. "Your hair is getting a little shaggy."

"So?" Looking at his watch. "Will it be alright if I leave early, I'll take the extra banners with me for safe keeping."

"Be my guest," Throws his beanie back to him. "Have a good weekend Aang, on Monday you and the boys will help us set up the auditorium."

"You too, bye." Aang exits school then his phone rings for a text message from Longshot.

"_The Duke told me what happened at the video chat. This is going to be awesome." _

"_Yeah, the girls won't know what hit him." _

"_Especially Azula. LMFAO, how are the extra banners?"_ Aang saw Gyasto's prius driving in. "Hiya Aang!" Gyasto smiled.

"Hey Gyasto," puts the banners in the trunk then gets in the car. "How was your day?"

"Today was great! I met Iroh, Zuko's uncle; we have played Paisho and had tea. How's the detention?"

"I too say it is great!" Aang smiled.

"You've been a cheery mood ever since Wednesday."

"I know," tapping his head. "Got to have a positive mind right?"

"Right you are."

"_Sorry for the delay Longshot. Gyasto just picked me up; the banners are in the trunk."_

"_No problem. Oh, Zuko told Sokka, then told me to tell you that you guys we going to video chat again tonight."_

"_Really? What for?"_

"_Don't know. Zuko said it was important. Tonight at 7:30."_

"_Got it. Shoot."_

"_Shoot."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at 7:30pm at Aang's house<strong>_

"For tonight's chat, is to discuss and decide what to present on Election Day." Zuko said.

"The plan is to pass out the buttons, flyers, and banners." said Jet.

"Plus your speech." Duke added.

"Yes, but that's not all. We need to present something else to the school. Something that they will never forget."

"How about Zuko can sing a song at the election. That way his voice will reach out with effect." Pipsqueak suggested.

Zuko thought about Pipsqueak's idea. "I like the way so said about 'with effect', but I don't sing." " How about a video? We got the weekend to make it," said Aang. " Plus Gyasto has a video camera."

"Better, but not quite," said Zuko. "This presentation will require effect. Not the song effect. An effect that won't be expected for the school." Once Zuko said that, Sokka's lightbulb lighted up. "We can do a skit. A skit about showing Zuko that he can do a good job of being a secretary."

"A skit eh? I'm listening."

"How about this, the skit will be about us as the officers of the class, and we have a situation." Sokka started.

"Then what?" Duke asks.

"The situation is about what to give the teachers on Teachers Appreciation Day last minute. All of us, except Zuko the secretary, tell us not to worry because he already got something for them. Once that happens the student body will realizes that Zuko is resourceful as a secretary. After that we will do a little dance. What do you guys think?"

"Awesome." Pipsqueak said.

"A skit on election day, well played Sokka." said Jet.

"Well played indeed." said Aang. Everyone looks at Zuko to hear his answer for Sokka's idea. "You guys really want to know what I think about this? Meet me at my Uncle's Tea Shop at 10am tomorrow. We are going to make this skit the best skit Nation High has ever had!" Zuko raised his fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone else responded.

"Go Team Zuko!" said Sokka.

"Team Zuko?" asked Jet.

"What? I think we need a team name."

"I think Team Zuko is not right for us." Zuko pointed out.

"How about, Team Freshgang?"

"We're going to talk about this later."

* * *

><p>On the next day, the boys just got settled in after working for a few hours at Uncle Iroh's Tea Shop.<p>

"You boys are done for today. Thanks for helping me out. Here's some pizza with roast duck toppings , and a pan pizza for Aang. It's pesto." Iroh gives the pizzas to the boys and they bow to their elde.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh," Sokka says while munching his first slice. Iroh smiles and leaves to run the rest of the shop. "Tiis iss guud pissa!" Giving thumbs up to the rest of the boys.

"All right team, I made up a list of positions for who is going to do what for the skit," Zuko stated. "Since I have a part for the secretary, I need a person who is good at stage work for the skit." Longshot raised his hand. "Longshot, tech man," Writing Longshot's name. "Next is a script for the skit. Sokka since this was your idea, you get to write the script."

"Roger. I can finish the script by tonight." Sokka fist bumps with Zuko.

"All that's left is the extra banner, buttons and flyers. We can show that at the end of the skit. Tomorrow same time same place to go over and rehearse." Zuko puts out his fist.

"Let's do this!" said Jet putting his fist out then everyone else.

"Team Nation!" shouted Aang as they put their fists down.

"Team Nation?" questioned Pipsqueak.

"I think it fits." Aang replied.

"I think so too." says Duke, while Longshot nodded.

"Yeah it does fit.," Zuko and Sokka said in unison. "Oh come on!" Both of them did a facepalm.

**Chapter 5 will come out some time next week. **


	5. Election Skit:First Challenge

**_For now on, I'll post the chapters in single spaced instead of double spaced. _**

After three days of skit practice, Team Nation was ready for Election Day. Each time the school bell rang for the next class, their patience grew thinner by the hour. As the lunch bell rang, Aang bolted through the classroom down the hall so fast, that he bumped into a Vending Machine, which was just installed. "Ahh! My Vending Machine! Watch where you going will ya?" said the Operator raising a fist as Aang passed him.

"Sorry." Aang responded back and came to a halt. He stumbled upon banners, which he made that showed Mai and Suki running for Secretary; Katara and Ty Lee for running for Vice President; Yue and Azlua for President. Then he looked at a small banner that showed a girl named Toph Bei Fong who's running for Treasurer. _Toph Bei Fong, I don't remember making this banner. _Aang thought, and then enter the cafeteria. When it was his turn, he grabbed his usual. A Garden Salad with a side of Fruit Salad and Lemon Green Tea. Aang took his seat and when he was about to eat, his phone vibrated, a text message appeared from Longshot.

"_Aang, Zuko is calling a meeting at Rm 210 for final discussions. Get there immediately!"_

_Aww man. I was just going to make a glider out of my salad. _Aang picked up his lunch and school bag then bolted out of the cafeteria. In Rm 210, the rest of the Team were handling banners, flyers and buttons that said 'Zuko for Secretary. Why? Because he's resourceful.' "I got to hand to you Duke, this is an awesome picture of Me." said Zuko.

"No problem dude. All I need is glasses and you can call me Peter Parker." Duke made little laugh to his joke. Then comes Aang taking the nearest seat to eat his lunch.

"You're a few minutes late." said Sokka.

"I wanted to eat. I don't see you guys eating."

"We all had lunch from Uncle Iroh's Tea Shop To-Go Menu half an hour ago." said Jet, which Aang gave a confused look to Zuko. "It's my fault Aang. I forgot to send you the text about skipping class for a few hours."

"You guys skipped classes?" getting more confused then makes a puppy dogface.

"Alright you can make up for this later. We got a some stuff to discuss." Pipsqueak intervened .

"Right," said Zuko. "Today is the big day team. The day where we show everyone in Nation High, that we have what it takes to participate and support the election, with a twist. Does everyone have their lines memorized?" Everyone else nodded. "Good. Now Longshot, Pipsqueak and Jet made some big flash cards for you, since your job will be showing subtitles to everyone also you cue in the music. Duke, you know what to do with the Air Cannon," Zuko gave Duke the cannon which looked like a little RPG with a handle. "Make sure you aim at the curtains."

"You can count on me." Duke Salutes.

"As for Aang and Sokka, you guys come with me to transfer all the banners, flyers and buttons to the stage. I found out that the candidates would talk on the gym court. So we have the stage all to ourselves."

"I knew some of the sets will not go to waste." said Sokka then looked at Aang who finished his tea then raised his bottle up high. "Guys, to Team Nation."

"Team Nation!" Everyone else fists bump to Aang's bottle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Election…<strong>_

"The final reason why I should be president is because I want to help lead not just the girls in Nation High, but also the freshman boys so that they will have a good experience in High School in the next three years," Azula said as her final statement and the student body applauded. "Oh and next week Wednesday, all of the freshman report to the gym to have a discussion about the upcoming holiday events it has always been a tradit" Azula was interrupted by Longshot as he got up from the crowd and walking to the stage.

"Hey…you who are friends with my brother, get back to your se" Longshot gave her the 'Talk to the hand' gesture and made everyone gasped and murmured. Ignoring the reaction from the student body, he continues to walk up to the stage and picks up the big flash cards. A video camera stood right in front and out came a picture of Longshot by the screen and projector to the up right corner of the gym.

"And now, some of the freshmen boys have made a skit about the final candidate for this year's election." " What the F?" Most of the student body started to say but.

"Profanity is prohibited," The freshman boys in the crowd bursted out laughing. "Now a Feature Presentation, Enjoy." Longshot took out movie clapboard, made the clap sound and the curtains were raised up showing the stage with a set of a classroom. Inside the classroom, were the rest of the boys of Team Nation acting like they were the Student Council.

"Alright. That takes care of the Spring Concert event," Jet started by writing on the chalkboard. "Now does anyone else has, Vice President Sokka! How many times have I told to not to play Temple Run?"

"You never did. Besides, I close to reach at the millions. 998,934," Jet takes Sokka's iPhone away. "NNNOOO!" wailed Sokka landed on his knees and raising his fists.

"Oh lay off. It's not the end of the world you over reacting moron." All of the student body laughs except for Yue, Azula, Mai and Katara. Instead they glared at Ty Lee and Suki for joining the crowd. A sound of running footsteps came about by Aang at the left side of the stage. "Presid, woah," Aang tripped and fell then the crowd laughed even harder. _Great, tripping wasn't part of the skit. _"President Jet, we got ourselves a situation!"

"What situation Treasurer Aang?"

"It's Staff Appreciation Day, and we forgot to get a gift to give for the Teachers and Principal Kiyoshi."

"Oh no! What do we do? What do WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO! Ahh!" Sokka said then got slapped by Jet.

"Get it together man, or the next slap will be a Pimp Slap." Jet doing an imitation of Katt Williams. The crowd laughed again then a freshman boy in a wheel chair shouted with a fist pump. "OWNED! OWNED!" The rest of the freshman boys laughed after that.

"But Sokka's right Jet. What are we going do? Asked Aang.

"Don't worry. It's already taken care of," said a voice, then the beginning of Lupe Fiasco's song 'The Show goes on' plays as an effect entrance as Zuko, Pipsqueak and Duke makes their entrance. "Fortunately, I used some of our funds to by coupons for a free Spa Day for the Teachers and the Principal."

"Secretary Zuko, I don't know how you it." said Jet.

"You guys have a secretary who has the fire of determination." said Duke.

"Always resourceful," said Pipsqueak. "You guys should learn from him."

"You got it teachers!" Aang, Sokka and Jet said while giving a salute. Duke grabbed the little RPG as the crowd curiously murmured to see what happens next.

"Students of Nation High. The skit that we just performed was all to show you why you should Vote for me as your Secretary. I'm willing to help everyone to make this School better. Finally, my main goal as your secretary, is to help the boys break out of their shell. Step by step. Thank you." The boy in the wheelchair started clapping, then the rest of the boys. From that point on, even the girls started to applaud. All except Azula and Katara. They gave glares at the team and at Yue, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai for applauding too.

"Wow, that skit was amazing." said Ty Lee.

"I agree." said Mai without emotion.

"They're breaking out of their shell indeed," said Yue.

"Sokka is actually kind of cute." said Suki to Yue.

"He's cute, but he's way out of your league."

"I beg to differ."

"Why don't we have a bet?"

"Not a chance, I have what it takes to have him."

"Not in the front you don't." Suki cheeks were flushed as Yue said that remark.

"Your on."

"I can't believe your little brother stood up." Katara said to Azlua.

"The same to your brother. Aang was good also. Hmm, this school year just got interesting." Azula smiled devilishly.

"Yeah he was good." She started to blush.

"Dream on Katara. He turned you down."

"Only because I wanted him to be my supporter. Now, I my feelings are different."

"NOW DUKE!" Zuko shouted signaling Duke to shoot the Air Cannon at the top of the upper stage. Out came a poster that said 'Zuko for Secretary, Resourceful.' Team Nation lined up down stage, bowed to the applauses then Pipsqueak said,

"EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING!" LMAFO's Party Rock Anthem played as the team exited out the stage by doing the shuffle making the student body cheer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After school in Rm. 210…<strong>_

"We did it guys. Mission Complete." said Zuko.

"Yeah!," said the rest of the boys. "Team Nation 4 Lyfe!" shouted Aang then heard a knock at the door. Katara came inside.

"Congrats to you guys," she said with a smile, then came to Sokka messing his hair. "Even you little bro."

"What are you playing at Katara?" Sokka said in a skeptical attitude but she walked to Aang.

"Aang, Want to go out with me this Saturday? For real this time." Their eyes locked into place while everyone is making shocked faces.

_I guess she not a bad girl after all. _Aang thought.

"Katara….Yes, let's go out this Saturday." The rest of the boys jaw dropped as Aang said the answer that would never been said.

_**HOLY SH!T! **_everyone else thought.

_**YES!**_ Thought Katara.

**_The people who like this fan fiction series thank you for the support. Favorite or Review if you want to find out what else is going down at Nation High._**


End file.
